


Christmas

by Fruity446



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Earp cousin, F/F, Nicole and Waverly are interrupted talking about inappropriate stuff, No Smut, Original Earp-Haught Child, Wynonna being comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: Waverly and Nicole celebrate Christmas with their family.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Christmas

Christmas lights were strewn across the banisters, lighting the hallway and staircase in different shades of white, red, green and blue. Tinsel was strewn everywhere, Gin the dog lay curled up in the leftover tinsel that she hadn't been bothered to drape over the tree and the furniture. Not too far away, the Christmas tree stood proudly, the baubles glinting in the early morning sunshine. Presents wrapped in different coloured wrapping paper caused her to wet her lips in anticipation for what was to come, the excitement almost overwhelming.

Upstairs, her daughter was still soundly asleep, making Nicole smile softly at the thought. On the couch, her wife and her cousin Alex―who was staying with them for the holidays―lay curled up, squabbling in their slumber over the blankets. Nicole had to fight back a giggle as a pout crossed Alex's face when Waverly managed to tackle the blankets off of her, her wife rolling over to continue spooning the pillow which had been Nicole's substitute for the night. 

Alex and Waverly hadn't seen each other in many months, meaning that they'd spent most of the night prior drinking alcohol as they exchanged gossip and talked about funny memories. Her wife, in her drunken state, had forgotten where their bed was, so far gone that she actually thought the pillow was the redhead. Nicole distinctly remembered watching her wife caress the pillow with kisses, whining when she received none in return. 

"Nic?" Waverly whispered groggily, rubbing her eyes. Nicole crouched next to her, taking her hands in her own, kissing them. Her wife glanced over her shoulder, noticing her blanket less cousin and the grumpy express on her face, before she saw the pillow that had been her spooning partner for the night. A trail of drool covered it. "Oh. Oh no. I thought you were the pillow, didn't I? Ahh. That's so embarrassing!" 

Nicole chuckled softly, her dimples showing as she grinned up at the sleep tousled face of the love of her life. "No, baby, it's adorable," she cooed, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the cheek of the other woman. "I'm grateful you weren't kissing Alex, at least." 

"Ew!" The brunette snorted, before giggling. "I'm glad you're not too jealous. I remember once, when we went on one of our dates, another woman tried flirting with me when we were buying popcorn and you got so mad I was surprised you didn't punch her in the face. Not that I think you'd ever hurt anyone, Nic. You're too soft for that," she teased. 

Nicole groaned. "Uh, that was so cringe of me. Sorry. I just don't like people touching what's mine," she said in a low tone, knowing what it did to the smaller woman. Waverly whimpered. "My favourite bit about that interaction though was when we cut the date short and we went back to your place and had insane make up sex." 

"Yes," Waverly hummed, lost in the memories of the definitely not PG activities that had followed her wife's temper tantrum. "It was most enjoyable. I particularly enjoyed giving you a lap dance. Now that was _hot_. If you ever in the mood for another one, Nic, I'd be happy to―" 

"You guys know I'm still here, right?" Alex groaned from behind them, a mixture of annoyance, fatigue and disgust lacing her brow. "I'm all for lesbian porn, but I don't need to hear the discussions about my cousin's sex life. Not cool, ginger. I'm telling Wynonna." 

Nicole paled. "Please don't―" 

"Afraid she'll tease you for being a bottom?" The blonde teased, enjoying making her cousin in law uncomfortable. 

"Nicole's not a bottom, Alex," Waverly piped up, worsening the redhead's embarrassment tenfold. 

"Who's bottom are we talking about?" Their daughter, Lily, interrupted. She was dressed in her fluffy pink pyjamas, with matching bunny slippers, her small hand gripped in her aunt's. At the comment, Wynonna's eyes widened, her hands automatically covering the infant's ears. 

"Oh my god, were they doing it on the couch?" Wynonna whisper shouted, causing the couple to groan as the blonde devil cackled beside them. "Nicole's a bottom, ain't she? I knew it!" 

"And that's our cue to leave," Waverly muttered, grabbing her red faced wife before they marched off with the final remains of their dignity. 


End file.
